Cyalume Change
螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png|SoLaMi♡Dressing's Unit Cyalume Change 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi♡Smile's Unit Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Dressing Pafé's Team Cyalume Change PriPara - 26 227 57.png|Faruru's Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|Cosmo's Cyalume Change Cyalume Change is a special change that occurs toward the second half of an idol's performance. When idols successfully Cyalume Change, their coord changes into an entirely different outfit. The staging and lighting in the performance hall darkens, and strobe lighting is seen above the stage. They need their PriPass to do this. Also, before Cyalume Changing, idols generally go through something called Making Drama. Some, however, don't need to do a Making Drama to Cyalume Change - an example of this is Sophie Hojo. In Episode 11, it's revealed that Cosmo Hojo designed Laala, Sophie, and Mirei's Cyalume Coords. Idols who can Cyalume Change *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru Bokerdole * Cosmo Hojo Coords Used During Cyalume Change Brand-Unique Cyalume Coords *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) *Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord (Used by Faruru Bokerdole) * Prism Stone Cyalume Coord(Used by Cosmos Hojo) * Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord SoLaMi♡SMILE *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Laala Manaka) *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Mirei Minami) *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Sophie Hojo) Dressing Pafé *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Shion Todo) *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Dorothy West) *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Used by Leona West) Other *Happy Colorful Cyalume Coord *Milky Heart Cyalume Coord *Tropical Cyalume Coord *Mixed Berry Cyalume Coord * Paradise Coord Cyalume Change Auras The Cyalume Change Aura is an aura that appears while an idol changes into their Cyalume Coord. *Laala Manaka - Multicolored bows. *Mirei Minami - Multicolored candies. *Sophie Hojo - Multicolored roses. *Shion Todo - Multicolored bat wings. *Dorothy West - Multicolored anchors. *Leona West - Multicolored anchors. *Faruru Bokerdole - Multicolored cogs/gears. *Cosmo Hojo - Multicolored atoms. Trivia *In Episode 1, Laala performs a Cyalume Change alongside Mirei, despite not receiving her PriPass until after the performance. * In Episode 3, when Sophie performs, she doesn't perform a Making Drama before Cyalume Changing. She is the only known idol in the series to do so. *When Mirei, Sophie, and Laala complete their Cyalume Change, their costumes change into the coords they wear in the PriPara promotion. ** This is only true up until Episode 13, when their unit Cyalume Coords are used instead. ** It is revealed that the person that makes a Cyalume Coord can transfer it to a PriTicket so an idol can use it as their casual coord at PriPara. *The name Cyalume comes from the chemicals used in glow sticks - Cyalume is responsible for their luminescence. *Dorothy West and Leona West are the only known idols to share a same brand Cyalume Coord. * In the arcade game, if you wear a Cyalume Change coord even before changing, the colors will turn gold rather than 'rainbow' colors when you Cyalume change. Gallery See Cyalume Change/Image Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:In-Show